A Better Place
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Al and Ed have to deal with the death of a friend; a kitten they found. One-shot. No real setting, just a drabble.


**A/N:** This is just a little one shot brought on today because I lost my own cat this morning and I just had the urge to write and Al seems to be right for the part of grieving through writing.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah Blah. Wish they were. Blah Blah. Onward!

"Niisan.." A small voice cooed from the side of the small bed, stirring the sleeping Edward Elric from a rather nice dream. He opened his eyes to scold his brother for waking him, but he could see the tears threatening his baby brother's eyes.

"What is it Al?" He said as he sat up. As he did he could see something small in his hands. A kitten, one they'd found and were looking for a home for. She was black and orange, tiny as could be. And she didn't look so good, Ed noticed. He reached out, and he touched the cat, she was stone cold. His face fell. She was dead. Al's pained expression screamed of confusion, and he spoke in the same shaky tone as before.

"Why won't she get up Niisan? Is she sick?" Ed blinked sadly.

"She'd dead Al." Ed said with a sad sigh. He tossed the blankets off of himself and hauled himself out of his bed in their shared room. He hated death, it was no good for anyone. They'd just returned from a journey to the city, and had found her on their way in. They knew they couldn't keep her, but that didn't stop them from taking her in for a little while. She'd been alone for a while, Ed figured. He was shocked she'd lasted this long, honestly. His face fell even further when he heard the tormented cry from his little brother,

"No! She can't die! She was just alive not 4 hours ago! I don't understand Ed! What'd I do wrong?!" Al sobbed, holding the stiff, cold cat to his face. Ed turned and wrapped an arm around his brother, whose head fell on his shoulder, and Ed pressed his other hand to the back of his little brother's head. Al sniffled some and he finally quieted a little.

"Death happens Al. We should know that better then anyone." Ed said in the most soothing way he could. He felt his little brother pull away and he lower his head.

"I understand, Niisan." He said sadly, and he slowly began to walk off, making Ed sigh.

"Where are you going Al?" Ed asked quietly.

"I have to bury her. I can't just leave her somewhere." He said in a placid manner. He swallowed and he looked back at his brother.

"Will you help me?" He voice trembled. Ed nodded, and he was to his brother in an instant and he wrapped his arm around his waist as they found a small box and he placed the kitten inside of it, and he set the box next to Al as Al sank to the ground outside. He placed his head on his knee and he watched as Ed dug the hole outside. He blinked back more tears and his head was beginning to hurt. He still didn't understand. No matter how old he got, he wouldn't ever understand how something could be alive one second and then just die. He really didn't get it. He glanced at the sky above him, and he mumbled,

"Take care of her God...since I can't." His face went back to his knees and he cried again. Ed glanced over his shoulder and he slowly placed the shovel on the ground and he walked over to Al and the box. He placed his real hand on his head, causing Al to lift his head. He smiled weakly, and Al smiled back, but only because it was polite. He wasn't in the mood to smile, not even at Ed. Ed sighed, knelt and he took the box. Al began to cry more, and he slowly stood, and walked after Ed, grabbing his wrist,

"May I?" He asked. Ed nodded, and he handed the box back to his brother. Al opened the box, kissed two of his fingers and laid the digits on the kitten's lifeless body. He closed the lid, knelt and he gently placed the small box inside the hole his brother dug. He mumbled some words over the hole that Ed couldn't hear and he slowly pulled himself away from the hole as his brother began to cover it. Al turned away and slowly walked back in the house. Ed watched him go and he covered the hole, and would check on him afterwards. In the house, Al washed his hands, and sank onto a bed, which happened to be Ed's. Once Ed reentered the house, he saw his little brother sitting on his bed staring at the wall, and he slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He covered his hand with his own and he whispered,

"I'm sorry Al." Ed's voice stirred more tears and he shook his head,

"No. She's in a better place. God'll watch her now, I know he will.." Al said. He had so much faith, even after everything. Ed always admired that about him. Ed nodded,

"Yeah Al, God'll watch over her now." With that being said, they both lay down in Ed's bed, and they slept peacefully, dreaming of kittens and better places.


End file.
